onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Eye Pirates
7,409,087,176,000,000 |captain=Riku Di Cielo |}} The Demon Eye Pirates are a pirate crew operating in New World, led by their captain Riku Di Cielo. This crew was formed after the death of Monkey D. Luffy. Jolly Roger Core Members Riku has a weird think for cool looking people and always seeks what he wants by sniffing them and testing their power. Because of this there are many different strong Nakama. This varying from former bounty hunters, marines, former slaves, to even royalty. Crew Strength The crew has many different people ranging from a Dog God, to Royalty, to a Former Slave, to A Fishman hybrid. All in all, these crew members are strong beyond belief. All crew members are easily capable of destroying a Pacifista, and all able to hit a logia in their own way, whether it be Fishman Karate, or Seastone, to Busoshoku Haki. Even the "pet" of the crew , Yakushi can utilize Busoshoku Haki. After defeating the Yonko and killing the crews of each Shichibukai, half of Big Mom and Kaido's combines fleets went to Akira, and half went to Riku. Every Shichibukai has come under Riku after witnessing his power, the only Schichibukai Riku asked, was Jimbei, Law, and Mihawk. Besides Killing Buggy. Crew Attributes {| class="sortable" border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="font-size:85%; border-collapse:collapse;" width="100%" |- bgcolor="#92000A" ! style="text-align: center; width: 130px;"| Name ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 250px;"| Profession ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center;"| Capabilities ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 165px;"|Epithet ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 165px;"|Bounty |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Riku Di Cielo | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Captain | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Pura Pura no Mi *Haki *Fighting Genius *Amazing Fire Control *Captain *Fleet Commander | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"Demon Eye Riku"' (ブラー, Oni no Me no Riku?)) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 847,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Inuzuma Utsubara | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *First Mate *Swordsmen | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inugami *Haki *Dog Like Hearing *2nd Division *Expert Swordsmanship *Inhuman sence if Smell. | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Crescent Moon Killer"' (ブラック'パラディン, '''Mikazuki no Kira | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 700,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Nadai Capone | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Second Mate *Sniper | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Haki *Fighting Genius *3rd and 4th Divisions *Rokushiki *Expert Sniping Skills | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Black Fedora Capone" (スフィンクス, Kuro Fēdora no Cāponé) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 679,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Kurenai Yuki | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Shipwright | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Hair User *Cyborg *5th Division *Expert Building Skills *Sea/Wapo Body *Blade Specialist | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Female Cyborg" (マウンテンシェーカー, Saibogu) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 517,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Mizuki Akatora | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Doctor | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Expert Martial Artist *Beyond Superhuman Strength *Shishi no Sutairu Master. *Haki *6th Division *Inhuman senses, (smell, smell, sight, instinct, Ect) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Red Tiger" (マウンテンシェーカー, Akai Tora) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 409,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Zeiren Shiroi | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Cook | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Aoi Aoi no Mi *Excellent Cook *Skilled Knife Wielder *7th Division *Healing | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Blue Demon" (声盗む, Aoi no Oni) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 300,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Hana Kobakyawa | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Musician | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Expert Scythe Wielder *Great Sences *8th Division *Ittokama Specialist *Haki | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Scythe God" (声盗む, Ogama no Kami) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 190,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Daitaro Yutaka | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Navigator | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Expert Sword Wielder *Fishman Karate Black Belt *9th Division *Amazing Swimer *Amazing Naigational Skills *Water Control | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Prince of the Sea" '(声盗む, ''Umi no Ōji) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 624,000,000 |- Category:Pirate Crew Category:Most Popular Pages Category:Demon Eye Pirates